Devil May Cry walkthrough/M07
Holding the Key of Ardor is the seventh mission in Devil May Cry. __TOC__ Walkthrough (lower difficulties) The Guiding Light is now active and its power constantly drains Dante's health at a similar rate to being underwater back in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M03|Mission 03: Destroyer of Ardor]]. This is thus another mission to get to a location within a time limit, but now the time limit is Dante's health bar. The goal is to interact with the wall panel with the sun insignia in the Castellan's bedroom, right next to the mirror that Nelo Angelo came out of in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M04|Mission 04: Black Knight]]. Double back down the tunnels and head back the way Dante came in the previous mission. As Dante gets close to the door, Phantom puts in another appearance, in the same "corridor" form as when he was encountered in Mission 4. As before, the player can simply have Dante run out the door, or stand and fight him for the Red Orb reward. There are three Green Orbs near the exit door, and the three in the side-tunnel will still be there if the player did not collect them in the previous mission. Proceeding back out into the large tunnel will reveal it is now host to Sin Scythes, so switch to the Shotgun. These enemies are keeping the exit door to the tall tower sealed, so they must be defeated before Dante can progress. Once they are defeated, Secret Mission 5: One Eyed Evil can be accessed by entering the door to the room where the Beelzebubs were first encountered in the last mission. This mission requires Dante to evade a pair of Kyklops until the attacks from one kill the other, without dealing damage himself. Success means a Blue Orb Fragment. However, doing it now will mean Dante's health is constantly depleting, and it can be returned to during the "interval" after finishing this mission, so it is best to do it then. Regardless, the next step is to exit into the tall tower and activate the elevator. It is possible that there will be Beelzebubs here, in which case they will need to be defeated first so that Dante can focus on the wheel device. After going up on the elevator, jump down off the platform where the Death Sentence was, ignore any enemies present (if there were no Beelzebubs at the bottom of the tower, it will be Marionettes), and proceed to the bedroom. Interact with the wall panel and go through the door it reveals to finish the mission. Higher difficulties Instead of the Sin Scythes in the main tunnel there are now two Frosts. As with the previous mission's Plasmas, this is a tough section on a fresh character run as Alastor deals minimal damage and will usually not interrupt a Frost's actions even in Devil Trigger mode. It is best to use High Time to juggle them, as they have no additional resistance to launches from Alastor. As in previous missions, a Death Scythe can spawn in the tall tower. In addition, Phantom can still be found in the fountain courtyard, though there is no reason to go there in this mission.